


Blue Flower Petals and Red Blood

by Maxatrillion



Series: The Ways I Love You [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxatrillion/pseuds/Maxatrillion
Summary: A letter to my love.





	Blue Flower Petals and Red Blood

I've known for years that when someone falls into one-sided love, flowers begin growing in their lungs. The person suffers through a burning throat and lungs, and they will cough up flower petals, in extreme cases the whole flower. 

If you were to tell me a few years ago that I would be hacking up blood and flowers for you, I'd call you crazy. But here we are, sitting in a hospital bed after I nearly suffocated on a whole flower. The petals are blue, an unnatural color but matching your eyes with ease. The dark blood makes a terrible contrast. 

I was told I could do one of two things: start taking medication to slow the growth of the flowers, or, I could have surgery to remove the flowers from my lungs.

My parents think it's an easy choice: take the surgery. No more flowers; no more problem.  
But there is a problem. If I take the surgery I will no longer love you. I will never feel that way again, not for you at least.  
I think it's an easy choice because I know I can't lose you. I want the medication, I won't lose you to something I can't control. 

Maybe one day I can make you love me. Maybe one day I can get better. But for now, I'll cough up a petal everytime I think of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a kind of letter to my love.  
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> 232 words.  
> 1,189 characters.  
> 196 characters excluding spaces.


End file.
